In many areas of technology, springs are used to absorb occurring forces. For example, springs are used to render systems vibrational in that two structural component parts are mechanically coupled by at least one spring. For purposes of mechanical coupling, there exist a number of options to enable transmission of force between these structural component parts and the at least one spring. For example, DE 10 2010 002 120 A1 is directed to a compression spring comprising spring wire wound around a spring axis. A system of this kind can be a torsional vibration damper which may also be integrated in a larger system or in another assembly.
In this regard, spring disks are used to control the spring ends of the at least one spring. However, this may incur additional costs. Also, many spring ends may not be accurately controlled by some structural component parts and the springs may depart from their intended position and can possibly cause increased wear or a total failure of the system. Thus the control of the springs can have a direct influence on the operating reliability and maintenance requirement of a system of this type. At the same time, it should be possible to implement control of the at least one spring through the relevant structural component parts by structurally simple and therefore inexpensive means as far as possible.
Therefore, there is a need for a better compromise between the manufacture of the springs, integration thereof in a system, operating reliability and maintenance requirement of a system of this type.